zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Invader Ravioli
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Invader Ravioli page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 13:45, March 19, 2012 Welcome for Real Well, technically I didn't, as that was a bot- an automated subroutinely that activates whenever a new user contributes. Yep, I speak Tennant too! Love Doctor Who. Any show that can make plunger-wielding saltshakers scary is fine by me. But anyway, let me personally be the first to welcome you to our a-MAZ-ing database. Feel free to edit wherever you think anything should be improved. And stuff. Yep, have fun, and, you know, hang out with other editors. It's fun!! Mm-hm, I'm crazy. User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I'm afraid I had to delete the "Squid Man" article that you created. It wasn't because there was anything you did wrong; it's just that we already have a page on him under Officer Squidman. Sorry 'bout that. Still, you're doing a good job thus far, so keep on editing! User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah well. Worth a try, eh? Anyway, this will prove helpful, most helpful INDEED for my stories! Even though it's a wiki, it can still prove useful, yeah? I still love the Squid Man... go that guy! Hmm, there isn't much that I can write stuff about... it's still fun to read about it though! Invader Ravioli 19:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey again, y'all! Very busy right now, but im really bored.Invader Ravioli 19:15, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Wikis are designed especially to be useful. Also, fun fact: the first IZ episode I ever watched was te one with Squid Man! Spooky, yes? User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Hmm, has anyone written an article about pairings yet? I shall go see! Hahaha-HAHAHAHA-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *cough* sorry... Invader Ravioli 00:08, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I've got a question. How do you find people on this? I mean, I want to find my friend, but I can't. They don't let you search for people in the search thingy. Their name is Invader Zera and I cant' find them. They just joined. Can you help me?Invader Ravioli 23:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Search Problems Oh, just change your search field. It's simple enough; after you search for something, scroll down to under the second search bar, and you should find a list of possible search fields. Click "Everything". That way, it will show ALL content on ZimWiki that contains the words you searched for. That work? Oh, and just so you know I probably will not be around for the next few days, thanks to all-day regattas for the Crew team I foolishly joined. I should be back by Sunday, though. Till then, User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Um, okay. Well, I tried that but it didn't come up... oh well, I'll have her find me! Thanks though! 01:13, March 23, 2012 (UTC)